Her Romeo
by Kyla45
Summary: I guess I couldn’t even call him my Romeo, because he wasn’t mine, and even if he was sappy enough to run along to some girl’s balcony, that girl wouldn't be me. Oneshot. Inoue POV. Ichigo & Rukia


I had been so excited for this evening. I'd prepared since the day I first heard about it.

And now the time had come. I stood at the entrance, my hair, makeup and attire done to perfection. The elegant, short cut dress flattered my figure, my elaborate hair was not a strand out of place, and the expertly applied makeup made my face positively glow.

I concentrated on the _clip-clop_ of my heels as I opened the double doors, making my grand entrance.

Many faces turned to look at me, I received multiple glances; appreciative, lustful looks, but there were no intense gazes. Or, I should say, no intense _gaze_ from the one person I'd wanted to be gazing at me.

But something as insignificant (I told myself it was, over and over) could not derail my ambitions. It could not dispirit my happiness. And it certainly could not ruin my evening!

I instead took in the decor of the large room It really was no place to hold such an informal gathering – it was complete with a huge set of lavish staircases, adorned with glittering lights. There were multiple rooms on the higher level, and even some excellent picture window-views overlooking a lush, colorful garden with a big fake-waterfall that fell down elegantly into a small, aqua swimming pool, all tucked away amongst breathtaking greenery.

But that was nothing compared to the overall look of the main space. There was a makeshift bar, (there was nothing alcoholic, of course) with carefully designed stools and everything. The same glittery lights on the staircases' rails were everywhere, it gave the room a faint glow. The lighting was dim all the same, and I knew for a fact that multiple spot lights and colored fixtures had been installed simply for this evening.

And with all it's majesties, there had been no dress code. No formal, semi-formal, or casual specifications. As a result, there were great ranges of outfits. Some men wore tuxedos, others wore jeans. Some girls wore dresses with long gloves, while others wore tang tops.

The mix and diversity all around was amazing. It was silly to see a girl sparkling in a floor-length dress being twirled around by a guy wearing worn sneakers with his casual outfit.

It was odd, out of place, and wonderful. Most of all, everyone was smiling.

There was chatter, elegant jazz and blues music mixed in with classic rock, hip hop and even indie. There was laughter and glowing faces and noise. The dance floor was alive.

I made my way past clumps of people, weaving in and out and around. Once I was clear of the bulk of bodies, I swept the room for the person I wanted most to see.

I saw my friends, I saw familiar faces, and I saw strangers, but never _the_ familiar face. I got frustrated, trying to find him.

And then, there he was, looking perturbed for some reason. He was amongst a lot of people on the dance floor, so I could hardly see him, but from what I could see, I could tell he hadn't dressed formally for the evening. His eyebrows drew downwards in a deep frown, and then his mouth twitched. I saw his lips move.

He extended his arm forward, and magically, as if my some cosmic force in the universe, the mass of people cleared so perfectly. I could finally see him.

I could see him twirling the petite, headstrong girl in an elegant swirl. She wore a long, flowing purple dress and black flats. There were two lone bracelets on her left wrist, but she wore no makeup and had done nothing with her hair. The raven black hair was in perfect disarray on her head.

I could see her laugh, and then they both stopped. He let down his hand dully, from where it had been gripping her's, and then yawned. She yanked on his shirt to pull him down to her height. She demanded something, and then he declined.

She gave him a stealthy wallop on the head, and then the arm, and she was off through the crowd. I could hear his furious 'Rukia!' as he went after her.

And then he was gone.

Someone was tapping my shoulder, and I turned to see Chad.

" Would you care to dance, Inoue?" He gave me a meaningful look, and somehow, in that silent way of his, I knew that he could read my heart like it was on display, and I also knew that he would rather not dance at all.

My selfishness pushed me, and I said yes, I would like to dance.

A cool rhythmic jazz ensemble was playing, so he lead me modestly and slowly around the dance floor. Once the song finished, he gave a half smile and pointed to Tatsuki, who had a alert look to her. He told me to join her, so I did, all smiles and bubbly, thanking him once again for the dance.

" Hey, kinda weird, isn't it?" Tatsuki greeted me

" Hey Tatsuki, and what is?"

" This...party. I mean, look at everyone, there's no unity at all, it's kinda funny." She gave that goofy smile that always managed to cheer me up.

" I suppose it is, though..." I thought for a minute, looking skywards. " I think it's kinda pretty."

My mind immediately showed me images of a dress clad Rukia, and Ichigo, who looked as he did everyday. My mind then slipped in the thought that 'yeah, it is pretty, the clashing difference of outfits, and yeah, Inoue, they do look good together like that.'

"Sure, Inoue." Taksuki looked at me oddly. " Is something wrong?"

I jumped dramatically. " Oh! Not at all, after all, this is the night I've been looking forward to. I'm just hoping to get that stubborn Kurosaki-kun on the dance floor at least once tonight," I laughed.

" Oh, I saw Rukia with him, someone beat you to the punch, Inoue! But, I guess he did look pretty reluctant. Maybe you'll be more convincing, just be more ambitious, but it's no kidding he is stubborn..."

Tatsuki went on about battle strategies and my being too naive about my intentions. I didn't like when she was so oblivious to my state, as she pointed out that Rukia had 'beat me to the punch.' I was a little annoyed with her for a second, but forgave her quickly, smiled brightly and nodded along with her.

I wondered if she really knew my heart so well when it came to its most precious treasure.

Carefully, I cut into her speech. " I'm going to get some water, but I'll see you around okay? I'll just try and 'ensnare'... as you put it, my 'prey.'"

She blinked and then smiled. " Go for it, girl!" I giggled at her and turned away. This was a silly game to her, that much I could tell. (Get Ichigo to dance, hah!) But it wasn't the same for me.

On my way to the sleek bar, I saw Keigo. He greeted me and admired my attire with a quick once-over of my body.

" Have you seen Kurosaki-kun?" I asked after a while.

He looked hurt and asked why I would be looking for him, looking as pretty as I was. He said I would do much better to stay with him, because he was dressed in a suit rather than 'grungy' clothing.

I said I just had something I had to give to him, and then I promised to come back.

" Alright, alright, fine. I think he went outside actually."

" Thank you, Keigo!"

Only as I was heading toward the double doors that opened into the backyard, I could just make out a last remark of his, spoken aloud more to himself.

" Oh...but I think he's with Rukia," and he sounded worried for some reason; I could feel his stare on my back.

Though his quiet words weren't meant for me, I was still able to hear them loud and clear.

I opened the carefully carved doors, turning the old, antique knobs. My heels stopped their _clip-clop_ as soon as they landed on the manicured grass. The strong aroma of plants and flowers hit my nostrils, and the silky illumination of the moon made everything seem serene. I walked for a moment, taking everything in. I could hear the splash of water far off somewhere...but I couldn't hear voices or the sound of anyone else.

I ventured for a while, and after no Ichigo, and no Rukia, with some amount of relief and dread, I turned back inside. It didn't even strike me that I should've checked everywhere before I returned empty handed. I suppose, I didn't realize how big the garden was.

Once inside, I went directly up the stairs, paying mind not to stop for anyone. I would find Ichigo later, at least, after this. In the gardens, I had seen a lone balcony a little ways away from where I was, and I so wanted to go there.

I rushed along the rooms, and finally came to the balcony. It was connected to a small, simple room with a piano, bed and desk. I opened the glass doors, admiring their pretty moonlit glint.

I stepped onto the balcony, suddenly feeling like a princess. I felt like I could fly away to places of majestic beauty and trance-engaging calmness. I felt excited and beautiful, just standing there as the moon bathed me lovingly and the garden blended in around me. There were even some vines twined as high as the balcony, and I reached out to touch them.

I walked slowly to the edge, leaning on the ornate rail. Oh Romeo.

" Romeo," I breathed.

What a silly thing of me to do, but wouldn't it be something if I could have a Romeo? If I could have someone who loved me so much? Wouldn't it be just so nice...

" Yeah?" Ichigo's voice rang out playfully and clearly. I almost fell, and my heart sped up to a high rate that shouldn't be allowed at any age.

Was...was he actually answering me? Was he playing some Shakespear game with me? Was he serious? Was he–

" Oh, yeah!" Rukia's sharp voice chased my thoughts away. I backed away from the rail, and discerned quite quickly that the two of them were underneath the balcony. I held my breath and listened.

" You puny runt, you can't run forever in that dress."

" Watch me!" she yelled gleefully.

" Fine, but I'm not moving." Ichigo said, like the well trained hunter, ready to lure out his kill with curiosity.

" Huh, that makes running away no fun, idiot. Have you gotten slow and lazy then?" Rukia spoke like a well experienced joker – aggravate, taunt and above all, ignore the bait.

" You only _wish_ I'd get slower, but I could kick your sorry ass any time, runt." There was annoyance laced quite heavily into his words.

" Sure you could, fool! Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day—ah!" Rukia's voice had been arrogant and smug before the scuffling of feet made her let out a surprised screech.

As Ichigo was now hot on the girl's heels, he proved a useful rule of hunting. Catch your prey off guard and the end of the chase is within sight.

I crept out slowly, and watched as they ran off at startling speeds. Ichigo grabbed a piece of Rukia's flying dress and finally caught up. Within moments, he had her in a headlock, and let out a short, harsh laugh.

" Hah, look, you runt, I've got you now and there's—"

Rukia cut in. " And what are you going to do, now that you've got me, Mr. Ichigo?"

The boy frowned. " What the hell are you talkin' about, idio —ooet!"

Not taking into consideration that they were at the border of the swimming pool, and not noticing much else, Ichigo found himself in said pool. As Rukia had been flipping the distracted boy into the pool, she had proved another valuable rule of hunting: it's not over till it's over.

She laughed long and hard.

Ichigo emerged sputtering and yelling, cursing the girl as soon as he had breath to do so. He glared, and then fell quiet as Rukia continued to laugh. In a swift move, he yanked on the hem of Rukia's dress and made her topple into the pool with an ungraceful splash.

" Ichigo!" she was furious, and her expression seemed more menacing as water ran dripping down her face.

As it was now Ichigo's turn to laugh while Rukia yelled at him relentlessly, he proved the best rule of war, never mind hunting. All's fair in war.

I gazed on, too stunned to move or start thinking. I concentrated on making myself small, so I couldn't be seen. I wanted to leave, really, I did. But my feet wouldn't obey me, as they often took pleasure in doing.

" You great big wad of mud, I'll kill you, I'll pound your face in! You'll be sorry! Look at my dress! I'm all wet now, ugh, idiot!"

Ichigo chuckled joyfully at her threats, and shielded his face against her random water attacks.

" I swear, you're in for it now!"

" Yeah, right!" he scoffed.

Rukia swam to Ichigo, and he stuck out his arms, holding her away at arm's length. His shoulder's shook with suppressed laughter and his arms were gingerly holding the thrashing girl away. Apparently, the humor was just too much.

Rukia stopped her thrashing, and Ichigo paid no attention to it. She secured her tiny hands on his forearms and pulled herself closer to him. The boy finally sobered, and he noticed her closer proximity a moment too late.

She used the water's weightlessness to project her lithe form forward, and grabbed his shirt. I thought she would give a great blow, but she didn't.

Her arms circled around his neck, and she crashed her lips into his, along with the rest of her body. From the look of it, her legs wrapped around his waist, to keep her at his height. Ichigo had little time to react, but the surprise was clear on his face. I was waiting for him to push her away, but he didn't. His arms came around to support her, and he let her kiss him.

Despite the suddenness, I couldn't help but observe how they just seemed to fit together.

Her lids were closed and I imagined I could see little water droplets clinging to her lashes prettily. She leaned into him and opened her lips slowly, sensually kissing him. Languidly, she led them deeper and deeper, and I wondered how long before they would need air. I wanted it to stop.

His eyes were closed too, and he hummed lowly. They finally let their lips draw apart, and Ichigo opened his eyes, which I could only imagine to be warm (warm eyes that I had imagined many times before). No one spoke and he started to close the distance once more, while she waited for him. Just as he was about to kiss her, she let go of his neck, unwrapped her legs, and slid down, keeping her hands on his chest. She kept her lips at a reachable distance, and then pulled away by inches.

She took not a step back and waited. His arms were still loosely around her, and he was still leaning forward, with an almost soft look smoothing his face. His eyes fluttered opened and as soon as he saw Rukia smirking triumphantly, arms crossed across her chest (and no longer running her damn lips on his), his face contorted with a mixture of understanding, annoyance and want. He half grumbled, half shouted unintelligibly.

" I told you," she said, her voice devilish. " You'd be sorry. Loser."

She swam away from him and to the edge water where she lifted herself out. She stood before him, dripping wet and smiling like a maniac.

My brain just couldn't stop from correcting an earlier thought I'd had about this, no matter how shocked my heart was.

Rather than 'all is fair in war' I'd certainly meant to state that 'all is fair in _love_ and war.' I'd left out love, of course, as wishful thinking

He glared murderously, muttering 'damn you, idiot' as he made his way to the edge of the pool also.

When he was standing in front of her, now on the deck, he tugged on her hair gently, frowning. Then he sighed.

" I still get a consolation prize, runt."

With that, he bent down and kissed her sweetly, and she smiled as she returned the favor.

I averted my eyes at this point, feeling rather sick. I tried to regulate my breathing, which had recently sped up to painful pants. I was drawn to watching them again, even though everything remotely sane told me to run faster than I ever could. Even though everything sane told me I was certainly a masochist.

Below me, Rukia had spread out on the grass, and Ichigo had followed her example.

" I suppose we should dry off a little before we go back inside."

" Hmm." Ichigo still sounded a little sour over his great and epic loss.

" We should get some ice cream after this, forget this fancy place. This dress is kinda itchy anyway."

" Hm, idiot."

And somehow I knew he agreed with her proposal to go off somewhere else.

" What? It is itchy."

" Though you were hardly the made up doll of the evening, no one said you had to wear a dress, runt. No dress code, remember?"

" Are you saying this dress doesn't flatter me?" She sounded half mocking and half serious, a warning note in her tone.

" Like you care."

She was about to open her mouth, but Ichigo beat her.

" I hate that shade of purple, but at least I didn't want to vomit when you came out wearing nothing but."

His stingy comment answered her question perfectly. He could never say 'I like how you looked' or even 'you're pretty' in response to anything, serious or not, and they both understood it and it suited them well.

She smiled and patted him on the head. He swatted her away.

" Didn't think you had the nerve to call me ugly."

" You're just lucky tonight, is all," he mumbled, stretching out his limbs. They fell silent, gazing upwards after Rukia let out a final chuckle.

I continued to watch them there, breathing in unity.

Unity.

Despite their outfits being so out of sync. Despite how Ichigo's bright shock of hair contrasted with her dark, sleek hair. His height and her small stature. His defined muscles, her hidden strength. Despite it all, my Romeo had his Juliet, no matter how mismatched they seemed, they were united in so many ways.

She was his strength, and he needed her. Her personality and everything about her, his soul, they were just _meant_ to clash and mesh. Their childish interactions and their unbreakable connection, everything led up to this unity. He needed her and likewise she needed him. They needed each other, and it was so simple.

My brain could keep up faster than my heart, and as the stupid organ began to unfreeze, I felt a red hot searing pain shoot straight through my chest.

As I turned to leave, the last thing my eyes saw was Rukia, curling into Ichigo's body heat as she hummed a tuneless song softly, sluggishly. The tuneless song stayed in my head, and it seemed to be lulling Ichigo to sleep.

The _clip-clop_ of my heels was a melancholy sound to my ears. I went slowly to the door, careful to avoid my friends.

The walk home was longer than it should be, the moon now a laughing face rather than a caring mother. I realized I was walking away from the night the whole school had been looking forward to, the big dance put together by a number of students. A experience that was new, no dress code, encouragement to wear formal, semi-formal or casual – whatever was desired. A melange of songs, from classy to punk-rock, a fancy mansion with a bar and spotlights, no unreasonable curfew. Dawn was the clock-keeper.

Yes, this night was anticipated by many, myself included. But as my blotched eyesight and my wet eyes could hardly see the sidewalk anymore, I wanted nothing but for the night to be over. I wanted to curl up in bed and think of nothing .

I could call my Romeo all I wanted, but he'd never answer me. I guess I couldn't even call him my Romeo, because he wasn't mine, and even if he was sappy enough to run along to some girl's balcony, that girl would be Rukia and no other.

I guess I maybe should have realized that brilliantly heartbreaking unity was not meant for everyone. I would have liked to realize this instead of breaking down pathetically and ruining my makeup. If I had realized it, maybe it would have stopped the breaking process, or eased it some.

By the time I got home, my bones ached and my joints creaked. I felt withered and weak. Worst of all though, my circulation was horrible, and I feared my heart had broken clean in two, and was barely keeping me alive.

It sucked being broken, really. Especially since I had always been so keen on ignoring the bond Ichigo and Rukia shared, why should I break now?

I didn't really think it was the best rule in war anymore, you know, that all was fair in both love and war. Because it wasn't fair at all. I'd fought to keep from breaking, I'd fought for that lovely unity, sought for it with all my being, but it seems my fighting has only served in increasing the rate at which I break down.

It really was unfair, completely. As I took off my short dress and cleaned my face, I stared at still objects and rubbed my cheeks and eyes periodically, so that I could still see.

When I crawled into bed, I let myself have one indulgence.

" Damn it," I whispered, as my voice broke midway.

Damn it.

* * *

Weo. I think I make Rukia laugh too much in my fictions. Or are they all just horribly and utterly OOC? Hopefully not, because, I kind of like this one. I suppose, take it as a more mature Inoue, and a...semi-mature Ichigo and Rukia? This is a production of rambles....let's just call it a drabble, shall we?

I started writing this one without any clue as to who the characters would be, let alone what fandom it would be in. The setting is kind of...weird, I'll admit, but I like it. At least, I like to think it's different from the common 'dance/party' fanfics out there, anyway. Sigh. Seriously, I'd love feedback for this one.

And well, hey, this is a early Christmas present to my readers, if I have any. The fic itself has nothing to do with the holiday, but I like to think I please some people by writing some het once in a while. In any case, merry Christmas and a happy season to all you beautiful people!

–long author note-

Much love!  
Kyla


End file.
